Day Fifteen/Transcript
Session Start (Wackd:#tvtropesdoctorwho): Sat May 24 11:31:24 2014 -0400 11:33 <@Wackd> Log is posted. 11:34 http://tvtropesdoctorwho.tumblr.com/day-fourteen 11:34 Not found. 11:34 Maybe one of us doesn’t know how to spell fourteen. 11:34 That’s better. 11:35 <@Wackd> No, it’s there. Try clearing your cache. 11:35 I just got it. 11:35 <@Wackd> K. 11:36 Sorry about SF. 11:36 I mean, it happens, but. It’s always frustrating. 11:37 <@Wackd> It’s especially frustrating for me because I haven’t seen her in months. 11:37 <@Wackd> And it’s super-rare that I hear from her. 11:38 I guess that’s what social media is for in this day and age. You kids today and your skulltablets and your rollrs and. 11:38 Blah blah blah get off my lawn. 11:38 <@Wackd> Even through those mediums, though. 11:39 <@Wackd> She’s only ever actually on Tumblr. She’ll reblog stuff from me occasionally but I never get asks or anything. 11:39 <@Wackd> She doesn’t answer her phone or texts. 11:40 Oh. 11:40 Sorry. 11:40 <@Wackd> Yeah. :( 11:49 So I guess we finished Hal’s flashback. No Mukora, so. And you probably haven’t read that much more Faction Paradox. 11:49 <@Wackd> After we finished last night I needed to unwind so I watched some TNG. Sorry. 11:49 Hmm. Guess me, T and nomuru would need new characters for Zinnia’s flashback. 11:50 …Can I be a new K9? 11:51 <@Wackd> I dunno that we’re entirely done with Hal. Not like we got any real sort of resolution. 11:51 I mean, I’d move from a Mary Sue to a Deus Ex Machina. 11:51 I mean, Ellie’s not allowed to name him. 11:51 Getting a name is probably the main character closure thing. 11:51 <@Wackd> I can have the Doctor come back out, I guess. 11:51 We may or may not have to figure out what to do with Brownston. 11:52 It’s funny, we came up with a character for nomuru to play in the flashbacks, but can’t reuse him for any of the other flashbacks. 11:53 <@Wackd> We can do ones that take place between it and Deception, I suppose. 11:53 …We know Brom is medieval, but, like, when? 11:53 w 11:53 What year? 11:53 <@Wackd> *shrug* 11:54 Does 1752 count as medieval? 11:54 <@Wackd> It wouldn’t be Doctor Who if we didn’t totally blotch a historical, I don’t think. 11:54 <@Wackd> So we’ll probably pick a random year and then not worry about it. 11:54 <@Wackd> I think 1500 is the cutoff for medieval. 11:56 In the year 1752, George II of England decided to switch from the Julian calendar to the Gregorian calendar, which by that point was eleven days ahead. Effectively skipping eleven days in september. Most of the populace were afraid that they’d effectively lost eleven days of their lives. Some of them wondered where the days had gone. 11:56 The answer was that Grandfather Paradox bought them. 11:57 <@Wackd> I’m aware. 11:58 When the Russian Revolution happened, and the communists and Lenin took over, killed the Tsar, they also changed the calendar. By that point, the gap was thirteen days. But not all of Russia changed calendars at the same time. So when Cousin Anastasia took the days, without an actual legal transaction, things were a little more unstable. 11:58 Cousin- 11:58 Thrice-Removed Anastasia by that point. 12:00 Then some things happened, Cousin Octavia got the Red Burial, invaded the Thirteen Day Republic, brought Anastasia back to the Empire, and Anastasia’s sentence was to be scattered through history, three times, each time being found as an imposter of herself. 12:01 It was a joke about the three times there were Anastasia imposters. One of them had a not-Disney movie. 12:01 <@Wackd> 1997, Don Bluth. 12:02 I think Disney movies need more Faction Paradox. 12:03 <@Wackd> You think EVERYTHING needs more Faction Paradox. 12:03 It’s true. 12:03 <@Wackd> You think FACTION PARADOX needs more Faction Paradox. 12:04 That’s also true. I mean, what the hell, This Town Will Never Let Us Go, Dead Romance, The Brakespeare Voyage. 12:04 So disappoint. 12:05 I mean, the only Faction Paradox character in Warlords of Utopia was like a few hundred pages in. And he only had like two or three good lines. 12:06 I mean, the phrase “Partes Paradoxum” was almost worth it, because fuck yes shitty latin. 12:06 But still. 12:06 Faction Paradox needs so much more Faction Paradox. 12:06 <@Wackd> K. 12:07 I think you’re making fun of me. 12:07 <@Wackd> I’m not! 12:09 Yesterday I said that Faction Paradox has a thing about not existing. Which, I mean, isn’t true. That’s probably more of an Ellie thing. 12:09 I mean, Grandfather Paradox doesn’t exist. 12:09 But he probably wouldn’t want Brownston as company. 12:10 <@Wackd> I kinda hate that of the things for nom to latch onto he went with “old man” instead of “crazy conspiracy theorist.” 12:12 Okay. 12:12 …goddammit. Gonna be one of those days, I can feel it. 12:12 So I guess the other you is leaving. 12:12 Seems likely. 12:12 Um. Where can you find good wifi, like you had last night? 12:12 I am literally in the exact same place I was last night. 12:14 So I’m guessing that’s also you. Maybe. 12:14 Or not. 12:14 What. 12:14 <@Wackd> …the fuck is that 12:15 How did that get the @ thingy? 12:15 <@Wackd> Who the fuck was 2NLAAAJ8D and why did they have an @ sign? 12:15 <@Wackd> I DON’T KNOW 12:15 2NLAAAJ8D Wackd@d7b806bd.nycmny.fios.36f5c1fe.net.hmsk 12:15 The Wackd@ makes me think it’s you. 12:15 Hi future Wackd! 12:16 <@Wackd> Possible, I suppose, but I have no idea for sure. 12:59 So I caught a late night showing of Days of Future Past and it was better than I had expected 13:00 <@Wackd> Oh? 13:03 Yeah, I mainly went to see the sentinels do stuff because they seemed neat but it was the best x-men movie in a long time. It held together remarkably well considering the time travel premise 13:04 I had heard from people before hand that it suffered from too much wolverine syndrome but having seen it, I feel they did a good job keeping him from dominating the spotlight. 13:04 And one of the incidental future mutant characters did Chell proud thinking with portals 13:05 <@Wackd> Eh. I’ve heard from a lot of people that it’s mostly there to repair the damage done by X3 and Origins, but having not seen either I can’t say I’m especially interested. 13:05 <@Wackd> Frankly, I’m not a big X-Men guy in general. 13:06 <@Wackd> Nor am I enticed by having Singer back, seeing as I didn’t think X1 or X2 were that good to begin with. (Plus y’know the whole might-be-a-pedophile thing.) 13:06 I’m not really a big xmen guy either And there was some element of attempted saving throw honestly. Still, overall it was a fun experience 13:07 <@Wackd> I’m either going to go see Amazing Spider-Man 2 or Godzilla over the weekend. 13:09 I enjoyed both but I’m coming to realize that I probably am not a very discerning person 13:09 Not in regards to those two movies, I mean generally 13:10 <@Wackd> Ah. 13:21 The Lucy movie looks interesting too, although the 100% of your brain premise makes me sigh 13:21 <@Wackd> Sooooooo dumb. 13:21 <@Wackd> The fun kinda dumb, though. 13:31 I’m interested because of what the trailer implies. If they do a typical action plot w/crazy powers type of thing I will be disappoint 13:31 But it looks like it goes in a transhumanist direction, if i’m using the word correctly 13:32 <@Wackd> I am sooooo sick of the word transhumanism. 13:33 Sorry 13:33 <@Wackd> Not your fault. 13:33 <@Wackd> Not that sick of it, either. 13:33 <@Wackd> Just kinda sick of it. 13:34 <@Wackd> Gonna go get food. Back in a bit. 14:12 <@Wackd> And back. 14:14 Hello 14:42 Everybody’s been here since 6 AM, right? 14:43 <@Wackd> 2, actually. You’re half a day late. 14:46 However you yourself actually never left? 14:47 <@Wackd> I am omnipresent. 15:02 <@Wackd> nomuruby-doo, where are you? We have some roleplaying to do now. 15:13 Sorry I’m late. Traffic due to construction. 15:13 That’s going to look really funny in the log. 15:14 <@Wackd> Indeed. 15:14 … Were you guys talking about me? 15:14 <@Wackd> 15:02 <@Wackd> nomuruby-doo, where are you? We have some roleplaying to do now. 15:14 … 15:14 what the fuck 15:14 And that’s the last thing that was said before you came in. 15:21 <@Wackd> So… 15:22 <@Wackd> Game? 15:22 Yes. 15:22 What about game? 15:22 <@Wackd> Are we going to play it? 15:22 <@Wackd> …where’s Bocaj and unnoun? 15:22 AFK? 15:22 * nomuru2d slaps Bocaj around a bit with a large fishbot 15:23 * nomuru2d slaps unnoun around a bit with a large fishbot 15:23 Hey now 15:23 <@Wackd> You’re a rock star? 15:23 Get the game on 15:23 Or get your game on 15:23 Lyrics are hard 15:24 It’s “You’re an all-star”. 15:24 I remember that whole damn song. 15:24 <@Wackd> WHY? 15:24 Because my memory is extremely insane when it comes to lyrics. 15:26 The title is just “All-Star” 15:28 Eeyup. 15:28 Because Mystery Men. 15:29 <@Wackd> I vaguely remember that movie. 15:29 <@Wackd> Same guy who showed it to me introduced me to MST3K. 15:29 Paul Reubens played a guy whose power was different kinds of farts. 15:29 Kel Mitchel played a guy who could only turn invisible when nobody was looking. 15:29 Sorry. I was taking a nap. Set my alarm. Didn’t work at first. 15:30 Ben Stiller played the main character whose power was gaining strength with righteous fury, though for most of the movie he’s just playing up the image and being pathetic. 15:30 <@Wackd> “Vaguely” was perhaps too strong a wor.d 15:31 Game? 15:31 Janine Garafalo (can’t remember if that was her or somebody else) played a character who fought using a bowling ball with her dead father’s skull in it and it was implied to be possessed. 15:31 …Skull? 15:32 It was that kind of movie. 15:32 <@Wackd> I know. Because I saw it. 15:32 Well, not everyone here has seen it. XP 15:33 I didn’t know. 15:33 Didn’t care either. 15:33 Don’t care know. 15:33 Now. 15:33 Whatever. 15:33 Game? 15:33 <@Wackd> GAME. 15:33 GAAAAAAAAAAAAME 15:33 …Did we just lose? 15:33 Nope 15:33 K. 15:34 >lol TRG 15:34 What? 15:34 The Runaway Guys? 15:34 „,Who? 15:34 Okay, elipses messed up. 15:35 Ellipses. 15:35 Trio of Lets Players: NintendoCapriSun, ProtonJon, and Chuggaaconroy. 15:36 Okay. 15:36 Don’t see why they’re relevant. 15:36 <@Wackd> Speaking of the words “let’s play”, why don’t we follow that suggestion and PLAY? 15:37 Play what? 15:37 Parcheesi? 15:37 <@Wackd> The game we are here to play! 15:38 Must be time for me to leave then. 15:38 (No, but seriously I need to be getting on the road.) 15:38 Hurr hurr hurr 15:39 <@Wackd> Okay then. 15:40 Maybe noon is a better time for this. 15:40 <@Wackd> It would seem so. 15:40 Indeed. 15:41 When we started I hardly ever worked on Saturdays. 15:42 Now I do more often than not. 15:49 Beep boop internet ghosts 15:54 Doing a story about a character when the person who plays that character hasn’t been available has been kinda tricky. 15:54 <@Wackd> Indeed/ 15:55 Maybe Brom gets Kameleon’d 15:55 <@Wackd> I’d prefer he didn’t. Seems needlessly mean spirited. 15:55 :( 15:56 I like Brom. And Mukora. 15:56 <@Wackd> Xe, sorry. 15:56 I was talking about Hal/T. 15:56 Where the hell IS Mukora? 15:57 <@Wackd> He said he couldn’t make it. 15:57 I don’t think we should be so nosy. 15:57 “Yes, Doctor. Your robot is weak-willed and easily influenced by me.” “Xe’s not a robot. Just sort of go with the flow.” “Oh.” “Yeah. Brom, get back over here.” “Sure” “I think I, the Master, will be leaving now. While I still have a modicum of dignity.” 15:57 So between somebody who seems unable to make it anymore and somebody who is having increasing difficulty getting on… we’re fucked. 15:58 <@Wackd> Nothing is fucked here, Dude. 16:04 Hi 16:04 <@Wackd> Alright. Are you settled? Can we start? 16:04 I’m back now. 16:04 <@Wackd> Awesome. 16:04 Let’s boogie. 16:05 “Maybe there’ll be a port on the other level.” Ellie mused, taking the projector down the stairs of the console room. 16:06 (Gotta boogie on my finger and I can’t shake it off.) 16:07 As the projector went out of range of where the holo was standing, the holo’s image slid across the floor to keep up. 16:09 “Woah, that’s new.” 16:10 (…His A.I. wouldn’t be in the hologram, and neither would his senses, probably.) 16:12 Ellie saw a socket on the lower level of the console that would seem to match the projector. Ellie smiled up at the console. “Good job, Sexy.” 16:13 (Still an interesting new challenge in projecting) 16:15 “Now we might need to set up a few things, but this will probably work perfectly as a nook or something for you.” Ellie plugged the projector in, and continued talking. “The Doctor doesn’t sleep as much as most of the rest of us, and spends most of her time in here.” Ellie paused, considering. “She might ask you to help out with repairs sometimes.” 16:21 The holo looked around at the way half the equipment seemed to be jury rigged. “Understandable. Looks like maintenance carries a high electrocution risk.” 16:23 “Not really, unless She’s in one of her mischievious moods that day.” Ellie paused. “The TARDIS. Not the Doctor. The Doctor’s always in a mischievious mood.” Ellie stopped again. “Actually, so’s the TARDIS. Nevermind.” 16:24 “Anyway. I think when the Doctor wants help with things around here it’s more for bonding than anything. And besides, she normally just wants someone to hold things or keep things from falling. Nothing too complicated.” 16:26 (Is the upper level floor glass/widely spaced grating?) 16:27 <@Wackd> (It’s glass.) 16:27 (Good, glass is better.) 16:28 (I thought this was more like Eleven’s second console room.) 16:28 (The floor should be solid.) 16:28 (Non-transparent, no grates.) 16:29 (I mean, you made a joke about how dark it is, Wackd.) 16:29 <@Wackd> (Prequel! The console room changed later. Obviously.) 16:29 (It’s mostly convenience. If the floor is light-permeable, Hal can project though it.) 16:31 (Though ey’d be fairly blind to what’s happening.) 16:31 (Maybe it’s not that convenient.) 16:34 (Not convenient at all.) 16:35 <@Wackd> (Is the material of the floor of the TARDIS that big a problem?) 16:37 (Shouldn’t be.) 16:37 <@Wackd> (Okay then.) 16:38 (Nah, Hajj can just undock and come up.) 16:38 (*Hal) 16:39 “Thank you. This nook is charging very nicely.” 16:43 “Any other name suggestions come to mind?” 16:44 “…Huey?” 16:46 “Is my hue not adjusted properly? I can change that.” 16:47 <@Wackd> (…Okay, we have very definitively, I think, lost some momentum here. And I think some of that’s my fault, having not been with it during finals, but I also don’t think it’s irreversible. I am, granted, at a bit of a loss for how to fix things. I’m open to suggestions.) 16:48 (Start earlier? Grab Mukora and tie him down to a working computer with stable connection?) 16:49 (…Bocaj, are you working Saturdays too?) 16:49 <@Wackd> (Yeah, Mukora’s an obvious part of it. And starting earlier would probably help. I’m having a hard time remembering why 3PM seemed smart.) 16:49 (I do in fact) 16:50 <@Wackd> (Is there a better day of the week we could be doing this, maybe? Now that three of the six of us are working Saturdays?) 16:50 (Sunday perhaps?) 16:51 (I generally work Sundays too.) 16:51 (I’d do input on the situation, if it weren’t for Brownston having gone off with Zinnia to find someplace to rest.) 16:51 <@Wackd> (Do any of the folks working right now have days when they’re not working?) 16:51 (I still don’t have a job.) 16:51 (I’m on maternity leave.) 16:53 (I can be here anytime, assuming I’m not giving birth or don’t have a pre-existing commitment. I’ll try to plan around this. I mean, I can’t exactly plan when I go into labor. And odds are good I might not be able to contact any of you, what with there being more pressing matters.) 16:53 (But other than that.) 16:53 <@Wackd> (I’ve got a class Monday to Thursday, 1:30 to 3:30. Beyond that it’s far easier now for me to do this during the week.) 16:58 (Everyone else? nomuru? T? Bocaj? Schedules? Also, how can we contact Mukora?) 16:58 (I don’t work sunday and monday) 16:58 (I often don’t work Fridays, although when I do, im completely unavailable.) 16:59 (The rest of the week I probably work, but it’s less certain.) 16:59 <@Wackd> (How busy are you Sundays?) 16:59 <@Wackd> (Because I mean you’re usually pretty good about being present when you’re at work, so I’m not so much concerned about that.) 16:59 (I think the Doctor Who club has decided to meet on Sundays. And I’m technically still suposed to supervise that. And I’ve scheduled a lot of Sunday doctor’s appointments. And I find it’s normally a good day for shopping, groceries. Also my niece frequently has school or sports extracurricular stuff, and my brother isn’t always home, and my niece doesn’t have a license and can’t drive herself.) 17:00 <@Wackd> (Right then. Monday, maybe. Bit difficult, because there’s a two-hour chunk of time in the middle of the afternoon I’m unavailable.) 17:00 <@Wackd> (And I dunno how early people want to get up.) 17:01 (My biological clock is sorta fucked right now.) 17:01 (No job, again. Thus schedule outside of Saturday is blank.) 17:01 (I always get up at arouns six.) 17:02 (Whether I want to or not.) 17:02 (I end up getting up at around 9 or 10.) 17:02 (Five or six.) 17:03 <@Wackd> (So if we did Monday, around 11…hm. But I’d still be gone by 1:15 or so.) 17:03 (I mean, the 3:00 time isn’t so bad. Maybe.) 17:03 (The main issue I see is Mukora.) 17:04 (I mean, we usually can’t contact him.) 17:05 <@Wackd> (So I’ve sent him a PM asking what times would be better for him.) 17:05 (I’m off to lunch) 17:05 (Dinner) 17:06 <@Wackd> (K.) 17:07 (I mean, we can still play now, maybe.) 17:08 <@Wackd> (We’ve been doing that. We started two hours ago.) 17:08 Saturday, Sunday, and Wednesday I pretty much always have the shift I can pop in with. Monday and Tuesday if I work I’m more likely to get something that’s going to knock me out. 17:08 <@Wackd> (And I feel like unless we want to just come here, bum around, and get out an abortive 10-20 lines each week, something’s got to change.) 17:09 “It’s a reference to an old science fiction movie about artificial intelligence. The movie was called Silent Running.” 17:09 <@Wackd> (Sunday’s starting to look like a good bet, honestly.) 17:09 (Directed by Douglas Trumbull. Did the special effects of 2001.) 17:09 <@Wackd> (If not for unnoun doing….everything on Sundays, I guess.) 17:09 (I mean, I might not be available.) 17:09 (I might be later on.) 17:09 <@Wackd> (Yeah. As mentioned.) 17:09 (Depending.) 17:10 (Sundays are weird and variable.) 17:11 “Your hue is fine.” 17:13 (I think Ellie is deliberately avoiding the name Hal by this point just because she doesn’t want to go for the obvious 2001 reference.) 17:15 (It’s more like a further shortening of hologram.) 17:15 <@Wackd> (So, Sundays, then? Sundays at noon? That good?) 17:15 <@Wackd> (I mean, it’d have to be run by Mukora, obviously.) 17:16 I sometimes don’t get back from church until 1230. 17:16 () 17:16 <@Wackd> (So, one then. Sundays at 1.) 17:17 (I am probably not going to be back by one.) 17:18 (Odds are really bad.) 17:18 (Maybe by 3.) 17:18 <@Wackd> (Okay, so, keep 3, move to Sundays.) 17:18 (Maybe. I might be late, possibly.) 17:19 (3’s a good guess though. On average.) 17:19 (So we going to play tomorrow too?) 17:20 <@Wackd> (Well, I’ve got plans tomorrow. So Sundays would start next week.) 17:20 (Also, Mukora.) 17:21 <@Wackd> (We’ll see what happens on that front.) 17:22 (Might be a good time to check in with Zinnia and Brownston.) 17:22 (Or the Doctor) 17:33 (Helloooo… Is anybody here? Target lost.) 17:35 <@Wackd> (Yeah. I dunno. I’m thinking.) 17:42 (…Bocaj? nomuru2d?) 17:42 (Where’s reset?) 17:44 (I mean, I want us to keep playing, but I’m getting irritated when it seems like I’m the only one doing anything.) 17:45 <@Wackd> (And I’m getting irritated because actually playing a character isn’t really my forté. I far prefer to be able to dictate the effects you guys cause. So I feel really ineffectual when no one’s doing anything.) 17:46 (I’ve liked most of our NPCs though. And, I mean, a game of no NPCs would be boring. I mean, creating a ridiculous NPC seems like it’d be fun.) 17:47 <@Wackd> (Yes, but NPCs work off of you guys. As the Doctor I’m expected to do a lot more dictating how things turn out.) 17:48 (I mean, a lot of times in RPGs the Party has to take missions from a king or commander or whatever. For part of the main quest, or a side-quest chain. And sometimes they end up tagging along or whatever.) 17:49 <@Wackd> (True. But I mean, it’s not like I have a lot of experience with this.) 17:49 (…I think Eruditorum had a thing about proactive Doctors vs. reactive Doctors.) 17:50 (http://www.philipsandifer.com/2013/02/i-move-so-fast-i-dont-exist-any-more.html) 17:50 <@Wackd> (And specifically my Doctor is all over the place, which is frustrating, because I’m sitting here trying to cobble out a consistent character that was never meant to exist in the story proper and failing miserably at it.) 17:51 (I think what we most need is for Hal to get his name.) 17:54 (I’m letting pronouns slide for scenes before Hal and Brom met.) 17:54 (Okay, maybe you could play the Doctor like Prestor John?) 17:54 <@Wackd> (I like Prestor John but he’s been in like one thing and not for very long. So.) 17:55 <@Wackd> (I don’t really have a consistant sense of characterization for him, I just think he’s funny.) 17:55 (That’s the only thing Prestor John has been in. As far as I know. It’s been a while since I’ve read the short stories.) 17:55 <@Wackd> (Aw.) 17:59 <@Wackd> (…my dad wants to take me to dinner.) 18:00 <@Wackd> (So, um, yeah. Gonna be going in half an hour.) 18:00 (Hi Reset!) 18:01 <@Wackd> (Hi Reset!) 18:01 (Okay. When are you going to be back?) 18:01 <@Wackd> (Depends on what we end up doing. Could be an hour. Could be two.) 18:02 oh did I make it in time? 18:02 (I’m back) 18:02 (I’m about to have dinner too. But I’d like to do more things tonight.) 18:02 (Damn, I tripped out for a sec.) 18:02 (You do that.) 18:02 I saw unnoun’s pm and thought there was a timezone mixup 18:03 <@Wackd> (We’ll see what happens when I get back.) 18:03 (Well, this time I was kinda listening to The Neighbourhood, so… yeah.) 18:03 (Most of us are on EST. United States.) 18:04 oh good 18:05 (thanks for checking with me unnoun. you can ignore that pm now) 18:09 (We’ve been running out of steam puttering around in the TARDIS, so you haven’t missed much.) 18:11 <@Wackd> (We’ve devised the idea of moving to Sundays as a steam-generator, as two of the folks who work on Saturdays aren’t working then.) 18:11 <@Wackd> (That has not helped with short-term steamening.) 18:12 (Also Mukora’s gone.) 18:12 (Steamening is a good word) 18:12 (gone permanently or…?) 18:12 (…I seem to remember Mukora mentioning something about Sundays, which is why we decided on Saturday.) 18:12 (He said Saturday was usually free.) 18:13 <@Wackd> (And he was WRONG.) 18:13 <@Wackd> (So very very wrong.) 18:13 (Then proceeded to plan a bunch of things with RL friends on Saturday.) 18:13 (Yeah.) 18:14 (oh I see) 18:16 (I should have double checked about the time zone) 18:22 (So does leaving mean you’ll lose the transcript of this so far?) 18:22 <@Wackd> (Nope. The software I’m using logs things automatically.) 18:23 <@Wackd> (Only way it could stop logging things is if I’m logged out. I’m gonna leave the computer on when I go for dinner, so hopefully I won’t be, but it could happen.) 18:23 (Okay.) 18:26 (so it’s 530ish your time right? what time should I check back? im using this on my phone and its a bit twitchy so I dont know if staying logged in the whole time will work if not much is happening) 18:26 <@Wackd> (It’s 6:30ish my time! I don’t know what time you should check back because I don’t know what time I’m returning. 18:26 <@Wackd> ) 18:28 <@Wackd> (Welp. See you guys…later, I guess.) 18:28 (oh. im not sure how I can make this work long term. oh well.) 18:39 (Beep boop extended breaks.) 18:41 (well, darn. I missed the fun. ill check back in a bit. toodles y’all) 18:48 Dangit, I was going to say something to Reset, but then things got busy. 19:41 (Anybody there?) 19:41 (I guess not) 19:43 I’m here 20:37 <@Wackd> …oh hey you guys are still here. 20:37 <@Wackd> So. Been about two hours. Little over. 20:37 Bocajreus is here and everywhere 20:40 I’m on the road. 20:40 <@Wackd> K. 20:41 I’m here. 20:42 nomuru came and went a few times. So did reset. 20:44 <@Wackd> So. 20:45 <@Wackd> nomuru2d isn’t on Skype so I can’t really get him at the moment. 20:48 <@Wackd> Hey Reset. 20:49 Huh. Character limit? 20:49 Aloha. 20:49 <@Wackd> Is greater than 17, apparently. 20:49 I am now off the road. 20:51 <@Wackd> K. 20:52 so I read to the end of the plot summary for Deception of the Cybermen. funny awesome cool stuff. 20:52 <@Wackd> Yay! Thank you! 20:53 I especially like the forgotten psychic paper bit. and anything Brom says. 20:54 The forgotten psychic paper was a highlight. 20:56 Being effective would make us lose stat boosts from our Rag Tag class feat 20:58 I see. 20:59 <@Wackd> I’m giving nom 15 minutes to turn up. If he doesn’t by then I’m calling it for the night. 21:00 Can I get his skin? Or maybe his bone marrow? 21:00 <@Wackd> If you can get it. 21:00 You can get his skin but not his blood 21:01 Remember that time you guys stole my kidneys? Good times. Or was it my liver? 21:01 Yes. 21:01 I called dibs on your squeedely spooch but you had to be a party pooper about it 21:02 <@Wackd> “Did you hear that, Gaz? Human beings don’t have squeedely spooches!” 21:02 Fine, next time I die my organs are yours 21:02 Rock on 21:03 Anyway, I’m off to go home 21:04 Well, that was fun. See y’all around the Doctor Who forum. Regrettably I dont think I can make me being a regular part of this work. sorry. thanks again for including me 21:05 <@Wackd> It’s alright. Feel free to drop in any time. 21:05 <@Wackd> Gnite! 21:06 Reset: depending on your time zone, it might be easier to set up a spinoff group with Laura. 21:06 I think she’s in the other direction. 21:06 Maybe. 21:07 gnite y’all :) 21:07 Goodnight! 21:11 Oh. Shit. 21:11 <@Wackd> And then there were two. 21:12 I’m leaving now. If the transcript isn’t up by the time I go to bed I will have your organs. 21:12 All of them. 21:12 <@Wackd> Gnite! Session Close (#tvtropesdoctorwho): Sat May 24 21:12:35 2014 -0400